gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wings
Wings is a song originally by Little Mix. It is a duet sung by Dana Arson and Jessica Freedman in I Wish I Could Be Strong, the third episode of Season One of Glee: Paint the Sky. ''It marks the characters first vocal appearance on the show. While present at the vocal classes Bella and Elliot had gotten the principal to make madatory, in a search for new talent to join Star Dominion, they are unimpressed with the result. Dana, feeling that her and her friend, Jessica aren't like the rest of the group, she drags her friend up. Dana tells them that they weren't apart of the "holy screech" and that they'd like to volunteer their services and prove themselves. They perform, the class loving the performance. At the end, Jessica questions the teachers on what they thought, and Bella says that they were great, and tell the girls they're in for Round 2, after she asks Elliot on his view and not getting an answer. Lyrics '''Dana:' Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh, Then they can walk on by Jessica: My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah Dana: Walk, walk on over there Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah Dana and Jessica: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mamma told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Classmates: Huh huh... Jessica: I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no Dana: Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah Dana and Jessica: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mamma told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey (hey), hey (hey), hey (hey), hey (hey) You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Dana: They're just like Dana and Jessica: Water off my wings Jessica (Dana): Mamma told me not to waste my life (Ooooh, Woah) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (My little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you (Can't detain you) Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me (Ohh, woah) Don't matter if I fall from the sky (Ohh, woah, woah) These wings are made to fly Dana and Jessica: And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Dana Arson Category:Songs sung by Jessica Freedman Category:Glee: The Music. The Soul Scrapers, Volume One